Demigod Tales-Book 1:Wings of Fear
by Hydrocarbon1997
Summary: AU: Miles, Alex and Clair, three head counselors at Camp. It's been 4 years since the end of the Second Titan war and Percy and friends have gone missing, they were sent to find the powerful weapon known as the Wings of Fear. Miles, Alex and Clair must find them and the Wings, but dangerous adventures shall await them
1. Miles 1

Demigod Tales-Wings of Fear- Chapter 1

(Note: The following story takes place 4 years after the events of The Last Olympian, but does not follow Heroes of Olympus)

It was a peaceful, uneventful spring day in Camp Half-Blood, training facility and safe haven for children of Greek gods and goddesses. Over time, more and more gods were received cabins at Camp, which stood as tribute to the god and served as home to their demigod children. Today 50 cabins stood tall, such as Aeolus' Cabin, god of the 4 winds and father to the current head counselor, young African-American Teenager known as Miles Holt.

Miles slowly woke up, having stayed awake until five in the morning playing Pokemon Y on his sky blue colored 3DS. He stood up shirtless, his rather hard earned six pack that would've been visible to others if he wasn't alone. Miles stood at a rather average 5'10, not too tall nor too short. After getting ready for the day, he wore the orange "Camp Half Blood" he had received a year ago, upon the day of his arrival. Along with his blue jean shorts and silver ring, which upon his command would transform into a Greek Infantry sword, known as a xiphos. He called it "Air Striker"

After walking out, Miles had noticed his cabin was empty and quiet, his half siblings, Vayle, Ethan, Wade and the others were all absent. Until he quickly realized why, "Crap Crap Crap!" he repeated, as he dashed around the cabin looking for a watch. Until he found a digital watch, displaying "1:37 pm" in bright red. Miles sighed loudly as he dropped himself on the couch behind him, well aware that breakfast was long since over and lunch had just ended.

After he sat for a few minutes, there was a loud knock on the door, Miles reluctantly got up and answered, expecting one of his half siblings. But instead he was greeted by a fair-skinned girl, with black colored bangs and a black Hello Kitty tanktop. The girl had held a paper bag which was clearly bought from McDonalds, "Mileybabes!" she yelled with glee as she hugged him.

"Oh hey Clair" he said as he returned the hug, the smell of Big Macs filling his nostrils.

Clair was the head counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin, goddess of love, beauty and sexual desire. One of the 14 Olympians, Miles and Clair had met about 10 months ago, when both demigods were fairly new to camp. One night, Miles had decided to prank the cabin out of boredom, throwing toilet paper over it or "tping" it.

Clair was the only one in her cabin up. She went outside and began charmspeaking the child of wind, commanding him to twerk in front of the cabin, while she used her powers to cover his face in clown makeup. Clair woke up all his sisters and few brothers. All them laughing and recording the incident of their video cameras. The next day Miles had to clean up the cabin by himself, the young daughter of love thought he was punished enough and helped him clean it up, they had been friends ever since. A time they both look back on with fondness. 

After the two of them finished the burgers, or rather inhaled them, they laid on couch like sloths."So how did you know I was in dire need of food?" Miles asked, laughing a bit.

"Meh, I was up for burgers and had some leftovers. Remembered this one kid that loves em" she replied plainly

Miles looked around until he found a small newspaper, it was the Camp Half Blood Tribune. Simply made for demigods and nymphs to catch on what's going on. The son of Aeolus was curious about Percy Jackson, the 20 year old son of Poseidon who had been sent on a perilous quest a while ago. Today would be the 3rd week he left with his friends. Miles looked through the paper, hoping to at least get news of word from him, but nothing. He sighed a bit as the holographic image of a centaur appeared in front of him and Clair, he jumped back in shock. Looking over the centaur's beard and brown hair. He had quickly recognized it. "Chiron?" Miles asked, wondering what business he'd have with him.

The centaur nodded, his facial expression made it seem like this Iris Message wasn't a social call. "Miles, Clair, get to the Big House at once, we have things to discuss" The Message ended, right before Clair could ask what for.

She sighed loudly as she got up "We're in trouble, come on…" She said as she walked out, Miles right by her side


	2. Clair 1

Chapter 2-Clair 1

Clair was in a way, correct. Their simple life at Camp was about to come to a crashing end. As the two entered the big house, the sky blue building towering over them when they approached it. As they walked into the office, expecting to be greeted by Chiron's angry yells, he merely said "Good since all three of you, we can start."

Clair's eyes dotted around the office, seeing a boombox and a full-screen video player. Before seeing a figure already sitting in front of Chiron's desk, the boy had looked slightly emo, his bangs had helped with that, along with a dark aura the boy presented. He wore black jeans and a checkered white &black shirt, his skin was quite tanned making him look Hawaiian. Clair might've been slightly scared if she didn't know this boy. His name was Alexander Fauatea, son of Thanatos, the god of death. Miles had ran up and quickly bro hugged him. Not a surprise, since Miles and Alex and been best friends since they arrived at camp. "Hey man" Alex replied with a surprisingly warm smile on a formerly cold looking face.

One time Miles had told her the story about how three guys from the Ares Cabin were giving him a hard time, when he was new. He tried to fend for himself, but was outmatched. Alex, being the nice guy he was had rushed to his aid. Together and surprisingly the two boys were able to beat them, not without a number of bruises. Clair had never trusted Alex much, but thought anyone who was nice enough to do that had to be a good person. But Clair always had her suspicions. "So what did ya call us for man?" she asked looking away as she and Miles sat down, wanting this to be over.

"A very important quest Clair" he replied

Clair had hated quests, out of a mix of fear and laziness she had been glad her mother never called her up for one. Afraid she'd horribly mess it up and get all quest mates eaten by monsters.

Chiron began to explain, "As you all already know, Percy Jackson has been missing for 3 weeks, After departing Camp with his fiancé Annabeth Chase, his best friend Grover Underwood. Along with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. The last member was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

As the centaur named them off, Clair rolled her eyes a bit as Miles had looked wide eyed as if Chiron was naming celebrities, which he kind of was. She understood this, Clair had respected Percy and the others. But found it very mainstream to get all wet over them, she found it annoying how campers would go crazy and try to get his autograph whenever one of the Living Legends had arrived to camp to visit, Clair had read in the tribune once about them. Percy and Annabeth had lived at a place called "Half Blood Village" which was known as a safe-haven for older demigods to get married and raise families, Grover went across the world protecting nature, of course Thalia had stayed amongst the Hunters of Artemis, not aging a day since she joined. While Nico spent most of his time, helping his father secure the underworld.

The centaur continued "So they went on a very perilous quest, you see Hephaestus was working on a new weapon. They're called the Wings of Fear, due to the aid of Phobos, god of fear. The wings are enchanted, when they take flight they sent waves of fear towards the target, all while the wings drew power from their fear and empowered the bearer. It goes without saying that these wings can be very dangerous in the wrong hands, a group of Cyclopes were sent to transport the wings to one of Hephaestus' armories for safe keeping. "

"Well as far as we know, the Cyclopes were slain and wings stolen. Now since Percy and the others have failed to return, we can assume they were captured, Hades would surely be able to inform us if they died. So your quest is to retrieve the wings and find the questors, can you do this?"

Alex merely nodded, Miles did the same looking down with fear and uncertainty. While Clair needed a second to take it all in, before saying "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Miles looked at her with disbelief.

"If you think 3 kids can do this, you're fucking crazy! We may be demigods, but we're nothing like those guys! None of us are children of the Big Three! We're just your average demigods, who you're sending to their deaths!" Clair calmed down, she tried to hide it but she was just as scared as Miles was, if not more. 

"I know it's a big job Clair, but come on. You kinda can't say no to a quest, especially if it's to save the greatest heroes of our time" Alex stated. 

Chiron nodded "I understand that you're scared, but please I would'nt have asked the 3 of you here if I didn't think you could do the job. The 3 of you are some of the strongest counselors I've ever seen."

Chiron's words had reassured her a bit, well at least enough for her to quiet down. After the meeting was over, Clair, Miles and Alex were allowed some time to pack right before they left camp. Chiron had given them directions, telling them the last place Percy's group was spotted was in The Nevada Desert. Back in her cabin, Clair watched as her half siblings set up a funeral shroud for her, she felt very offended, but knew it was camp tradition. When someone went on a quest, their cabin was supposed to set up a funeral shroud for them, in case they didn't come back. If they did, they'd burn the shroud and have a huge celebration party. Clair packed a number of different clothes, food and water, all of the essentials. Along with her bracelet, that could transform into a xiphos, much like Miles' ring, she called it "Heart Breaker". So Clair collected her bag and left the cabin, looking back at the funeral shroud that gave her goosebumps just by looking at it.


	3. Alex 1

Chapter 3-Alex 1

Alex was fearless, not brave, fearless, equipped with his fireknife that could turn into a watch. He knew just like Miles and Clair that they could all come back dead, but Alex was perfectly okay with that. Fitting for a child of death, he wasn't afraid to die at all. Accepting it as a way of life. But strange enough, he cared about others, but didn't care if they died. He wondered if that was just natural for a child of Thanatos or if that just made him a monster. He met the others by the entrance, as he entered one of the vans. "I'm driving" he said with a simple tone, no one argued.

Alex sat in the driver's seat, apparently Clair and Miles preferred each other's company and sat in the back together. They had to drive to Nevada to hopefully find Percy's group and possibly the wings, Alex liked the idea of hitting two birds with one stone, but doubted it would ever be that simple. Demigod life was **never **simple, he figured Percy must've been kidnapped, but anyone who could capture Percy allied with his friends had to be dangerous. Alex spent all day and night behind the wheel, only needing a can of Red Bull to keep going, he listened to the combined snores from Clair and Miles. He turned back for a second, somewhat envious of them as they leaned against each other, Alex turned his attention back on the road.

He smiled a bit, remembering one time where he insisted that Miles asked her out, he blushed and protested, claiming that they were simply friends and nothing more, Alex dropped it even though he wasn't convinced. They had reached Hamburg, Pennsylvania, at about 1:30 in the morning. Alex looked around and found a rest stop, it was called "The Abominable Snowman Inn/Gas Station".

It was a two floor inn, designed with a winter theme, which Alex found stupid, since it was April. But the bags under his eyes convinced him to give the place a chance. Miles woke up, rubbing his eyes "Where are we?" he asked quietly, not wanting to awaken the slumbering girl.

"Some crappy inn, let's stay for the night, I'm spend" Alex stated, his eyes barely open to prove his point.

That was all Miles needed to hear, he picked up Clair, holding with her with care as he exited the van with Alex. Upon entering Alex, observed the inn. It seemed empty, but Alex figured everyone must have been asleep. The man at the check in desk, looked about 30. With a large brown beard, he was very muscular, looking as if he break the desk in half without trying, he had a nametag that said "Vashkar" he seemed to be wearing makeup. "One room for three please" asked Alex too tired to ask question, barely awake at this point.

The man took a breath, Alex suddenly feeling a cool chill in the air. The man led them to well done room, with three beds. Miles put Clair down on one, tucking her in and wrapping the blanket around her sleeping form. Alex collapsed on another, falling into rest quite easily, blissfully aware of the mysterious ice that began to fill the room.


	4. Miles 2

Chapter 4- Miles 2

Miles was shocked, being the only one awake, "Guys get up!" he yelled out, only to be answered with snoring.

The ice had covered the door, the windows and all the walls. Miles commanded his ring to take it's xiphos form, in a bright sky blue light. It's Celestial Bronze blade had the words "Air Striker" on it written in Greek, it's red hilt had wings on it. He tried to use it to slash at the ice coating the walls, but to no avail, he turned to Alex and Clair, only to see their bodies covered in a thick layer of ice. He would've ran to their aid, but ice wrapped around his feet, disabling him from walking. Stalactites of ice decorated the ceiling, as Miles struggled to break free, a large one broke off and flew towards Miles' head. Breaking on his head and knocking him out.

* * *

The son of Aeolus had awoken to an unsettling scene, he was in an old basement. But it was massive, the ceiling reaching about 30 feet. The occupants were 3 Hyperborean Giants, they all towered over 20 feet, their ice cold skin was a dark blue. The Giants were quite menacing, their eyes glowing blue. The basement was freezing, Miles tried to see where his friends were, but he was tied up in rope, his xiphos nowhere to be found. He had cursed himself, figuring that the giants must've opened this inn hoping to lure in demigods on quests.

The giants were towering over a large pot, Miles struggled to see it, but he saw Alex in it, freezing to death and barely conscious. The pot was filled with ice cubes. "How long until he's ready?" asked one of the giants with hungry eyes.

"Shut up Vashkar!" another replied

"We'll freeze this one up for a nice snack, we can save the other boy for tomorrow and we'll keep the girl for pleasurable company" he continued with a creepy grin.

Miles had boiled with anger, watching Clair chained by the arms to a wall, still unconscious, a part of him was glad she was. Not wanting her to hear of the giant's disgusting plot for her. Miles knew he had to rescue his friends, but had to get free. Apparently the Giants had attended some sort of boy scouts program for monsters, he was completely unable to break free and still incredibly cold. He commanded the air around him, focusing a current so it took a sharp edge, a trick Miles liked to call "Razor Wind". The sharpened current had flew into the rope upon his command, slicing it with ease and fading away. The boy jumped up and smirked to himself, he then searched around the basement.

Miles would've worried about being heard, but knew as long as he kept quiet he wouldn't have much to fear, well except his best friend dying of hypothermia. Miles had wanted to rush into action to help Alex, but knew the odds were stacked against him. One demigod against 3 hyperborean giants usually didn't end well for the demigod, he had needed his xiphos, but had no idea where to find it. He managed to find it in a massive trash can after a few moments of searching.

He grabbed the red hilt of the blade, smirking to himself. He had commanded the winds to carry him up in the air, in an unforeseen sneak attack he impaled his xiphos into the head of one of the giants, he yelled out in pain as he exploded into golden dust.

"Boshton!" yelled one of the remaining giants

"Kill him!" commanded Vashkar as he raised his club, trying to crush Miles with it.

He flew out of the way with remarkable speed, the club flying harmlessly next to him. He flies towards Vashkar, trying to slash at his neck. But the giant smirked as he swatted him away. "Gah!" Miles cries as he crashed into the wall.

Vashkar and his companion moved towards Miles, their blue eyes filled with bloodlust. But his screams woke Clair up, she looked around seeing as she was chained, along with Alex freezing to death. His skin becoming a light blue. She didn't know the details, but she knew enough. "Set me free!" she yelled, charm speaking the giant next to Vashkar.

The giant had done as told, completely under Clair's control as he broke the chains. Before she dropped to the ground, the giant caught her in the palm of his left hand, awaiting orders. "Tyron! What in Hades do you think you're doing?!" asked Vashkar.

"Pick up my buds and set us free" Clair demanded as Tyron pulled Alex out of the pot, he shivered violently.

He then picked up Miles, bruised from the impact to the wall, he was rather confused. But before Clair could explain, Vashkar put Tyron in a choke hold. Causing him to drop the three demigods. Miles quickly picked up Alex, barely conscious as Clair grabbed onto his back as he flew away. "Fight him!" yelled Clair as she flew off with Miles, her last charm spoken order, giving her high hopes that it would give them time to escape.

Miles and Clair dashed out of the inn, hearing the cries of Vashkar. Miles places Alex into the van as Clair sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine, "Drive Drive!" yelled Miles as he sat down on the passenger seat next to her.

After 15 minutes of frantic driving, which probably would've gotten them arrested if any cops had caught them. They arrived at Kaercher Creek Park, which was empty since it was two in the morning. Clair had fed Alex some ambrosia as Miles covered him with some blankets he packed. The two had decided to give Alex some time for the Ambrosia to take effect, he shivered under the blankets.


	5. Clair 2

Chapter 5-Clair 2

Miles and Clair had sat down on a bench a few feet past the entrance, not wanting to leave Alex unattended. They sat on the wooden bench, in front of some trees, streetlights all across the park. It was a quite a beautiful and relaxing scene, "Yo" Miles said as he offered Clair a King Sized Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Yummy!" she squealed as she unwrapped it and took a bite

Miles had told her everything that happened while she slept, about the magical ice, the giants, what they did to Alex and their plans for her. Strangely Clair let out a small giggle "Oh my gods I woulda charmspoke em into having an orgy if they tried doing stuff to me!" she said, laughing.

Miles had joined her, "You and your Yaoi!" he said before taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

She replied by sticking her tongue out, before noticing the bruises on his arm, the ones he received from the giant. "Ugh Miles you dipshit! You shoulda asked me for some ambrosia!" said Clair as she examined the wounds.

"No way! It's not like we have much of that stuff to use! Can't waste it on some stupid flesh wound" he replied, wanting to reassure her.

Clair was still deeply scared, they weren't half way there and look what happened. Alex almost died of hypothermia, she could've been split in half by horny giants and Miles was almost turned into a pancake. But Miles' warm smile calmed her down somehow, "Mileybabes, we gotta hang after this quest you know" she said in a cute manner.

"Like a date?"

"What? No! Just 3 kids goin out for ice cream. You can bring your boyfriend along"

"He's not my boyfriend, just my bro" he replied, glaring at her

"Whatevs, I still ship you and Alex so…" she said with a grin

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope!"

"So what do ya think happened to em? Ya know Percy and his friends" said Miles looking off into the stars.

"I have no idea man, maybe they went AWOL, just ran away from it all" answered Clair.

"No way Percy wouldn't do that, I mean if he had ran away from the Battle of Manhattan, Demigods like us would've been hunted down into extinction" he said looking down.

"Well i guess, i could never do any shit like that, I would've gotten myself killed there easy"

He didn't really agree with Clair, but thought that to be true for him. "Uhm yeah probably! I'd have to save your ass!" he said laughing

"You're such a jerk!" she said playfully

"Whatever Clairbear"

"Whatever Mileybabes" she said before they got sleepy, dozing off on the bench a while after.


	6. Alex 2

Chapter 6-Alex 2

Alex had woken up to a calm scene, he was in the van by himself, thinking about what happened last night, thankful that the ambrosia along with his friends had saved from dying a horrible death. He got up and left the van, seeing the van parked outside an entrance to a nice looking park.

He got up to see Miles and Clair, asleep and leaning on each other again, much like they were last night. Alex considered waking them up, but knew they deserved as much rest as they could get. He had decided the two heroes also deserved a nice treat, he made a quick around the whole park, using his powers of shadow travel to do so. The son of death then made a quick trip to McDonalds, using a surplus amount of money from camp to do so.

Alex did some thinking, he was clearly the only one who really wanted to do the quest. Even though he didn't voice it, it was clear Miles was scared shitless, Alex couldn't blame the poor kid. Clair was quite the same, except she was honest about it and even refused to go on it at first.

When he arrived back at the bench, he was welcomed with a troubling scene. He saw Miles and Clair fending off what seemed to be an angry Hyperborean giant, as he ran to their aid, he figured it must've been one of them from the Inn. Alex saw Miles slay the giant named Boshton and Clair had charmspoken the one named Tyron, but this giant currently attacking was the 3rd giant, Vashkar.

"Die child of wind!" screamed Vashkar as he tried to crushing Miles under his fist.

Miles quickly dodged the attack, "Uhm go away!" Clair shouted, hoping to charmspeak him.

A failed attempt as Vashkar tried freezing them both with his ice breath, Miles blew it back with wind. While Clair conjured a dense cloud of perfume that distracted the raging beast. "**Fuck!**" shouted Alex as he charged to aid his friends, tossing the breakfast in the van.

But then a mysterious figure, covered in a black hood. Jumped in front of Alex, his stature made him seem male, he also had a claymore, sheathed and strapped to his back.

"Yeah I don't think so" said the man coldly as he drew his claymore and swung towards Alex.

Alex concluded the man was a demigod. As he charged towards him. His watch morphed in a dark shadow into his trusty fireknife, a Samoan weapon used for ceremonies, a fact he knew due to his Samoan heritage. The fireknife was a long machete, attached to a wooden pole. He used his fireknife to block the attack, as Alex did so he considered just shadow traveling to his friends, since children of Thanatos were able to do so. But he thought if he did so, the man would just attack them from behind. And more so if this man was following Alex and his friends, he wanted to confront them.

"Who the hell are you!?" Alex asked as their blades clashed

The man merely jumped up and tried to bring his claymore down on Alex's head, who quickly jumped back and tried to stab the man in the chest. The fireknife bounced off harmlessly. Greatly surprising Alex, making him wonder whether he had some amazing armor or some mysterious durability, the man lunged at him, successfully cutting both of his lower legs. Alex bit his lip in pain as the cuts leaked out blood, he retaliated by making a cut in the man's arm and jumped back. The man grunted in pain, the fight began to draw the attention of the mortal park attendees, the mist made it seem like they were just fighting each other with bats, some look worried while other enjoyed the violence, not noticing Miles and Clair's struggle against Vashkar.

The murderous giant had picked up a tree and swung at his young opponents, Miles had flew up and conjured bullets of air, that flew at a super high speed towards Vashkar's eyes. "Suck it!" yelled Miles as the giant yelled out in pain.

Clair laughed a bit as she used her xiphos to stab Vashkar in the foot, causing him to fall back over in pain.

Alex focused his free hand and fired a powerful blast of astral energy at his opponent, who smirked under his hood as the blast rushed towards him

( wiki/Astral_Manipulation)

The blast was pitch black and threatening, but merely crashed into a forcefield, conjured by the man. "I swear punk, continue this quest and you'll meet your dad sooner than you'll think" the man stated as the force-field faded away.

"I'm not afraid to die prick and how do you know about the quest?!" he said as he pointed his fireknife at him, angry and filled with battle lust.

"Hmm you'll be fun to kill" said the man as he formed a battle stance.

"Alex I think we should go!" yelled Miles as he and Clair ran away from Vashkar, who seemed even angrier than before.

Alex sighed a bit as he shadow traveled past the man, and into the van, Miles and Clair rushed in after him. The son of death had hit the gas and peeling out from the park.

He wanted to get his friends to safety, he wanted to get away from the deadly man and above all he wanted to get the hell out of Hamburg, hungry Hyperboreans and murderous demigods would run through his mind every time he had a hamburger. Also, he wondered more about the man. How did he know who his father was? Why was he attacking him? And how did he know about the quest? All these questions went around in Alex's head. Over the sounds of the van, Alex could hear a loud screaming and then he saw a large explosion of golden dust in the corner of his eye.


	7. Miles 3

Chapter 7-Miles 3

Miles felt like a failure

So far, without the help of Alex and Clair, he'd be dead. At the Abominable Snowman Inn, he would've been murdered or probably eaten raw by the Hyperboreans, their blue glowing eyes, filled with blood lust lingered in his memories.

And about 8 hours ago, he was completely helpless to save himself and Clair from Vashkar. He sighed loudly and looked outside the window, Clair just read a manga book she brought from Camp, seeming very interested in it, Miles assumed it was Yaoi, having known Clair long enough to know about her interest in that. While Alex diligently drove, they passed a sign saying "Welcome to Ohio" informing Miles and company where they were.

It was about five in the afternoon, the van had broke down, Alex cursed to himself as he tried to get it going again, with no success. Fortunately they were a block away from an auto repair shop, with the combined efforts of the three of them, they got it to the shop. They were greeted by a beautiful black haired woman, she seemed to be well endowed, the nametag on her large chest saying "Marzia". Miles was afraid she'd be another monster, but decided drawing his xiphos would be a bad call.

The woman looked over the van, checking the engine "Engines shot kids, it'll be fifty bucks to replace" she said in a New Jersey accent.

"Fifty bucks for a stupid engine?" asked Clair.

"It's either that or you could walk to where ever the hell you're going" Marzia answered as Clair pulled a 50 dollar bill from her pocket.

"Thank you very much" she said as she placed the money between her rather large breasts.

Miles couldn't help but take a peek at her cleavage, Clair punched him in the arm, noticing his perverted action. Marzia told them they'd need an hour or two to fix the engine, Alex sighed a bit. "Come on dude let's jog a bit, I gotta stretch my legs" he asked Miles.

"Nah dude, you go without me" replied Miles not feeling up to the task.

Alex ran out of the auto shop, while Clair sat down and resumed reading her manga, Miles decided to walk around, looking around as various workers went about their business. Working on various vehicles, there was one worker who seemed to catch his attention for some strange reason. His long black beard would've put any mall Santa to shame. He had a buff figure, he was fixing a car looking bored, making it seem like child's play. He looked over and saw Miles, "Young man, come over here for a moment" he called out to him.

Miles seemed confused, but shrugged and walked up to him. "What's up?" he asked

"Boy I have a gift for you, you'll be needing it for your quest" the man replied, an aura of charcoal around him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked, stepping back a bit.

The man merely smirked, before conjuring a large orb of flame in his hands. It quickly took the form of a hammer, answering Miles' question. This man was Hephaestus, god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, the art of sculpture and the creator of the Wings of Fear. "Oh" said Miles, nodding.

"Now I need a task from you, Son of Aeolus" he said simply.

"Uhm yeah I'm already on a quest, ya know to find those wings ya built can't help ya Hephy"

The god shrugged a bit, "Oh it'll be more of a quick errand, trust me you'll be done before your van is fixed." He explained.

Miles sighed a bit, knowing he couldn't get out of it. "What's the job?"

"Well some telekhines stole Marzia's necklace, she's been in a bad mood about it. Just go find them and reclaim it"

Miles remembered how he read about telekhines, since the Athena kids made an encyclopedia on monsters that everyone had to study and read. Telekhines were monsters that pretty much created the art of metalworking, they made Kronos' Scythe and Poseidon's Trident. Reading his copy made Miles feel like he was back in school, a feeling that annoyed Miles in more ways than one.

"So I have to find your new girlfriend's necklace" he said, seeming somewhat annoyed.

"Hey now, do it and I'll make it worth your time boy"

"Fine" said Miles as dashed away from him, grabbing Clair's hand and running out of the garage.

"What the Hades dude?!" she yelled as she dropped her manga book.

"I'll explain later okay!"

After Miles had slowed down and explained what was happening. "So you pulled me away from my manga to help you find that bimbo's necklace!" yelled Clair.

"Yeah, but come on Heph said he'd make it worth our time"

"I'm not helping you man" she said with annoyance

"Please…" he said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine..." she said reluctantly.

They began looking for the Telekhines across the streets of Dayton, Clair seemed a little bitter but Miles couldn't blame her. He didn't like the idea of having to help out some rude and pretty hot mechanic chick he had just met, especially if he had to fight the dudes who made Kronos' Scythe. A powerful scythe used to castrate Ouranos, Miles somewhat imagined the Telekhines having a copy of it and doing the same to him. Miles cringed at the thought.

"What the fuck?" said Clair as she turned around to an odd scene and looked in disbelief.

Miles turned to see two strange looking creatures, digging around in the trash. They possessed black and slick like bodies, their legs looked like a strange mix of flippers and foot. They made loud barking sounds as one had it's head in a trashcan. The other seemed to be munching on a discarded Subway sandwich, it's dog like face looked hungry.

The two demigods looked to eachother and simply nodded saying _Yeah we just found some telekhines_

Miles drew his xiphos and inched towards the two beasts, but the one had finished the sandwich had jumped up in fear "Marty! We got company!" he yelled as he banged on the trash can.

"What?!" he said as he jumped out of the can, looking just as scared as his companion.

"Demigods too!" Marty continued as he and his friend backed into a wall.

Miles looked surprised, he never thought that monsters would be scared of demigods. He noticed Marty had a rather shiny necklace around his neck. "Look dude just gimme the necklace and no one has to get hurt" he said while stepping closer to them.

"What no way! We stole it fair and square! Isn't that right Seymour?" said Marty as he held it protectively.

"Since when the hell are monsters named Marty and Seymour?" asked Clair.

The daughter of Aphrodite facepalmed, since she remembered a simple solution. "Give us the-" she charmspoke.

But the two Telekhines were busy making what seemed like a bird call, unable to hear the charmspeak. Miles and Clair looked confused as a swarm of harpies answered the call, strange and very skinny looking women. They possessed talons and large brown wings, flying towards the shocked teens.

"I got em!" yelled Miles bravely, hoping Clair didn't notice he was shivering.

"Get back here you slimy bastards!" was all he heard from her as she pursued the fleeing Telekhines.

"Mmmmm yummy yummy demigods!" yelled one as she lunged towards Miles.

Miles quickly impaled it with his xiphos, the blade piercing it's face it exploded to dust. Before he could celebrate his small victory at least 10 more flew towards him. As he swung around his xiphos, managing to avoid deadly talons. Miles was actually surprised he wasn't bird food, before he knew it he had reduced at least 15 harpies to a mess of feathers and talons on the ground. The boy looked up to see the remaining Harpies flying away in fear, squeaking loudly.

Soon after, Miles met with Clair having gotten back the necklace. She wore it around her neck, Miles looked in disapproval. "Come on it ain't yours…" he said as he reached for it.

"Come on Mileybabes, I pull it off better then that ol skank…" she replied as she backed away.

Miles wanted to agree that she did look good in it, before shaking his head and opening out his hand. Clair rolled her eyes before taking off the necklace reluctantly and placing it in his hand.

"So what happened with the Telekhines anyway?" he said as they walked back to the garage.

"Meh nothin some charmspeak and a little sword action couldn't fix"

Upon arriving to the garage, Miles and Clair were greeted to a confused Alex and a rather annoyed Marzia. She had gracefully taken back her necklace, without as much as a "thank you", while Clair told Alex the whole story Miles was confronted by Hephaestus.

He gave Miles a golden pocket watch "Use it and beware it only has a 1000 miles on it, far too soon to use it now" the god said.

"All this for a stupid watch?" he asked, not understanding the "1000 miles"comment.

"Trust me son of winds, it will be very useful to you. Just be aware that you must retrieve my wings, those havens who stole it have very ill intentions. If it wasn't for Zeus' law, I'd be getting back myself. Rather than courting one of the workers here" Hephaestus explained as Marzia walked up to him and kissed the god on his cheek.

"Oh hey babe" she said with a flirty smile.

Miles was very jealous of the god, admiring Marzia's beauty somewhat and also hating the fact that he had to go on a dangerous quest while he was here clearly getting laid. "Hey you fixed our engine right?"he asked.

But Marzia began making out with Hephaestus, ignoring Miles. Who sighed and walked off, his pocket watch from the god still in hand.


End file.
